Birthday Surprise
by UniqueNeko
Summary: Today is Lucy's birthday and Levy, Erza, Mira, and Lisanna form a plan to get her and a certain dragon slayer together.


**Hello everyone! ^^ This is a NaLu story, obviously. xD So…enjoy? o u o**

**Warning: T rating for swearing and other things not appropriate for children.**

* * *

In the lovely town of Magnolia, a certain wizard guild named Fairy Tail was having a party to celebrate Lucy Heartfilia's birthday. Everyone was enjoying themselves in many different ways. From drinking beer to playing games or just simply chatting. Take the birthday girl for example. She was sitting on a bar stool, enjoying a glass of juice (since she wasn't a drinker), and having a nice conversation with Mira, Lisanna, Erza, and Levy.

"You're finally 16, huh? You've grown so quickly **(AN: I don't know if that's her actual age…so sorry if I'm wrong. Dx)**." Mira giggled.

"Time went faster than I imagined." Lisanna said.

"Indeed." Erza nodded, taking another bite of her strawberry cheesecake.

"Lu-chan! Is there anything else you want to do for your birthday?" Levy cheerfully asked.

"Well, I didn't have anything in mind." Lucy replied, rubbing her hand with her left hand.

"Then we'll throw our own little party tomorrow, just us four." Mirajane suggested. Lisanna, Levy, and Erza all agreed that this was a good idea and turned to Lucy to find out her answer.

Seeing that the four girls really wanted to, Lucy finally sighed and smiled, nodding her head to show approval. With Levy, Lisanna, and Mira squealing, they started to talk about their plans.

They were almost done their schedule when all of a sudden, a male voice was heard.

"Luce! Happy birthday!" Lucy turned around to find her best dragon slayer friend.

"Natsu! Thank you so much!" Lucy replied, smiling. Looking closely, the other four girls saw that Natsu and Lucy were both slightly blushing.

"_Hmmmm…." _They all thought.

"Levy! Erza! Lisanna! May I speak to you privately?" Mira requested. The three girls nodded, following Mira Jane as she went farther down the bar.

"Girls," Mira said once the four were sure that Lucy and Natsu wouldn't be able to hear them.

"I think we should get Natsu and Lucy together." All of the girls nodded, replying, "Mhmm."

"Great! We all agree! Now, here's the plan…"

* * *

After Lucy and Natsu were finished talking about a mission they would take on the day after tomorrow, Natsu spoke.

"So… Luce. I've got something to tell you…"

"Yes?"

"I… I li-" Before Natsu could finish, a chair came flying towards him and hit him square on the side of his head. He looked around and found Gray snickering.

"STRIPPER! SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO THREW THE CHAIR!"

"What did you call me, flame freak?"

"You have ears, don't you, popsicle?" Lucy giggled at the sight of the two friends fighting again. She looked at her watch and it read,

_11:30 p.m._

"Oh crap! I gotta get home!" She started to go out of the door, when Mira Jane called.

"Lucy, wait!" She was running up to Lucy, holding a blue drink. Once she caught up to Lucy, she said,

"Before you leave, have this. It, uh… it's good for your health!" Mira handed Lucy the unknown drink, and Lucy accepted it, feeling that it would hurt Mira if she didn't take it.

"Arigato, Mira! Bye!" And Lucy bolted out of the door… and collapsed once she drank all of her blue beverage.

"_Perfect." _The four girls thought to themselves as they saw unconscious Lucy.

"Lucy! Oh no!" Mira Jane shouted, putting on an act. She attracted attention and the whole guild saw the unmoving Lucy on the ground. Mira Jane ran to Lucy and hid the cup that was filled with the liquid and kicked it away without anyone noticing.

"_They can be so blind sometimes." _Mira Jane thought to herself, mentally giggling.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled, running up to her.

"What happened?" Natsu asked Mira Jane.

"She appears to have fell unconscious due to… sleepiness." Mira lied. "Quickly, Natsu, you must take her to her house!"

"Okay!" Natsu replied, picking up Lucy bridal-style.

"Wait, Natsu." Lisanna said once Natsu was at the doors. "Drink this. It'll…uh… help you stay up to take care of Lucy." She handed him a pink beverageand he quickly chugged it down before running out of Fairy Tail and thanking Lisanna for the drink.

"_This is going according to plan perfectly!" _The four girls thought to themselves. Happy was flying to follow Natsu and Lucy when Lisanna grabbed his tail gently before he could fly out of the doors.

"No, no Happy. Don't follow."

"But Natsu and-!" Happy started to complain, but then Lisanna whispered into his ear.

"I'll explain everything."

* * *

Panting, Natsu ran as fast as he could to Lucy's house. He didn't focus on anything else but to get Lucy back home safely. Luckily, it only took about 2 minutes to get to her home since Natsu was a person who was good with his feet. He climbed through the window and set Lucy down on her bed.

"Whew. That's taken care of." Natsu said as he took a seat at the edge of the bed. Suddenly, his head throbbed. His heart beat a little faster and all he had on his mind was Lucy. He looked over to her and felt as if there was nothing in the world except himself and Lucy.

"Lucy…" He involuntarily said.

"_What's… going on with me?" _He thought to himself. He heard a groan and saw that Lucy was regaining consciousness.

"L-Luce!" Natsu said.

"N-Natsu? What happened? And why am I at my house?" Lucy asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Y-y-you lost consciousness during the party and I took you here." He explained.

"Oh! Well, thanks Natsu. I'll go make fire chicken as thanks." Lucy smiled, getting up and walked towards the kitchen.

Suddenly, Lucy was grabbed by the waist and pinned to a wall. Both of her arms were firmly trapped against the wall by two other strong hands and she looked up to find that it was Natsu, staring at Lucy with an intense look. She couldn't escape now.

Lucy blushed scarlet. What was he doing?

"N-Natsu?"

"Lucy…" He whispered, leaning in closer to her face. Lucy was stunned and blushing even harder.

"_He's going to-!" _But her mind went blank once their lips touched. A tiny groan escaped her as Natsu licked her bottom lip, demanding entrance. She sheepishly opened her mouth and his tongue roughly explored her, as if she was a museum. The kiss was passionate as the 'War of Tongues' continued on. Eventually, they broke apart to catch a breath, revealing a thin line of saliva.

"H-ha... N-Natsu…" Lucy panted. She was blushing like crazy now and Natsu smiled, panting.

"Lucy…" He leaned in to capture her lips again which Lucy allowed. He wrapped his arms around the back of Lucy's legs and picked her up, taking her to the bed. He lay on top of her and had his right arm around her waist, pulling her in closer while his left hand went through her hair. Lucy had both of her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck. They broke apart and Natsu's traveled to Lucy's collarbone, nipping and kissing it, claiming her to be Natsu's and Natsu's only.

A soft moan came out of her, whispering, "Natsu…" He went to Lucy's ear and licked her earlobe, having Lucy moan again in pleasure.

"Natsu… what is… with this sudden behavior…?"

* * *

"EHHH?" Happy exclaimed. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Shhh! Happy!" Lisanna shushed him, covering his mouth.

"S-s-so you-"

"Yes, Happy." Lisanna gushed with excitement to hear Lucy explain what happened. By this time, Gray was suspicious as to what was going on between Lisanna and Happy. So, he came over and asked,

"Oy. What are you guys talking about? I can hear you from over there," He pointed to where he was once sitting.

Happy giggled and said, "I'll explain. You see, Mira gave Lucy a 'Slumber' potion so she would purposely lose consciousness and lure Natsu to take Lucy to her house. Before he could leave, Lisanna gave Natsu a 'Desire for Love' potion which is a potion which makes the person who drank the potion to confess their love for their loved ones and expressing desire."

"S-so you mean-" Gray's mouth was wide open with surprise while Lisanna and Happy nodded.

"Oh my fucking god…" Gray started to laugh. "I'm going to make fun of you for this, Salamander."

* * *

Clothes were scattered around everywhere hinting the activities and on the bed was Natsu, holding his one and only love, Lucy. They lay there, enjoying the moment.

"Luce… I love you." Natsu whispered, taking a whiff of Lucy's wonderful scent; Vanilla.

"I love you too, Natsu…" Lucy smiled, blushing as much as she could now. Natsu pulled Lucy in closer, causing Lucy to squeal a bit in surprise. He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her head up slightly and leaned in closer and pressed his lips against hers once again and they passionately carried on through the night.

Lucy smiled as Natsu shoved his tongue into her mouth, exploring, and enjoyed her _**birthday surprise.**_

* * *

**So, how was it? ;D I hope you enjoyed it. ^^ Natsu and Lucy have a lot to explain to Fairy Tail, right? ;D Since I'm new here, is this called a fluff? Oneshot? I'm not sure. o u o And someone please explain what AU means? Dx And fluff and oneshot? *sigh* I'm sorry I'm such a bad first timer. T^T I'm only here to share my imagination! XD Before I leave, please vote on the poll for FTT! Thanks guys so much for all the nice reviews you posted for FTT! I really appreciate it! :D Peace! ;D**

**UniqueNeko**


End file.
